


Break Me, Heal Me

by potstickersss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are Kara's support, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grieving Kara, Kara is inconsolable, Lena dies sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: When Kara has to choose between saving the love of her life or her sister's, she picks saving Maggie. She would never let Alex feel that kind of loss, that unbearable pain no matter what that means for her. In the aftermath Kara shuts down leaving her family to pick up the pieces as the youngest Danvers suffers the loss of the love of her life. But what she doesn't know is that nothing is as it seems.Its a happy ending I swear. I fix my angst.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super short and angsty but I hope it interests you enough that you want more.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed this and want to read more I would really like to know what you think. :)

_Keep running._

“Kara!”

I speed up, hearing Eliza call after me. She doesn’t understand, no one understands. They can’t comprehend the absolute gut wrenching pain I am in, the soul crushing grief that is suffocating me, never loosening its hold on my chest.

She’s gone. I couldn’t protect her. Save her. I killed her in the end.

My stomach lurches and I come to an abrupt halt, bile traveling up my throat. My knees dig into the soft dirt, snapping stray twigs as I fall, vomiting. My chest heaves as I gasp for breath, another bout of bile forcing its way up and I hunch over retching, my stomach cramping as nothing comes up.

My shoulders shake as tears escape from my eyes, steadily streaming down my cheeks as I try to hold in my sobs.

 _She’s gone._ Is all I can hear echoing through my head and that’s when I break. Sobs shake my body and I scramble away from my puke so I can curl up on my side, knees to my chest as I let my grief consume me.

She should be here. Be in my arms and nuzzling my neck on our couch as we watch her favourite show, her fingers playing with mine, dressed in my old college hoodie and sweats, hair up in a messy bun and glasses perched on her nose. She should be placing sweet kisses on my neck and jaw, trying to distract me from the food I am eating, though she always had my attention no matter what.

She should be laughing when I trip over my feet when she walks into our bedroom in nothing but her bra and underwear, should be dancing around our kitchen singing to the music playing as she cooks dinner, unaware I have come home or am videotaping it, trying not to burst with happiness.

 _She should be here with me._ I think as my crying slows, exhaustion settling in my bones, immobilizing me. Slowly I fall asleep to the memory of her bright green eyes and wide smile as I place the ring on her finger, before kissing her passionately, melting into her touch.

 

 


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, Eliza and J'onn find Kara. Alex and Maggie talk. Eliza comforts Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left a comment or Kudos, I really appreciate your kindness and enthusiasm.  
> I'm not gonna lie, I upset myself while writing this...  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave comments and kudos, I look forward to reading your feedback :)

By the time Alex, Eliza and Maggie reach Kara she is fast asleep in the fetal position under a large oak tree in the Danvers’ forest. Her eyes are red swollen shut, dried tear tracks mark her pale cheeks and her hands clutch the necklace around her neck, a gift from Lena on their third anniversary.

J’onn lands softly next to Kara, having flown from the DEO to Midvale after Eliza’s call. He sighs and gently scoops her up in his arms, Alex quickly coming to his side to wipe Kara’s cheeks with her thumbs, her own tears threatening to spill as she stares down at her little sister’s limp form, exhausted beyond compare from the grief that has consumed her entire being over the past week.

Her hand trembles as she pushes Kara’s unmaintained hair out of her face and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, her heart broken in a million pieces.

Her baby sister is destroyed and she can’t do anything about it. She can’t bring back the one person Kara needs. Can’t do anything but hold her as she cries in her sleep, force her to eat and go outside in the sunlight which never lasts longer than five minutes. Nothing can fill the gaping wound and emptiness but the woman who is no longer there.

“We should get her back to the house.” Alex whispers hoarsely, taking Kara’s hand in her own, holding tight.

J’onn continues to stare down at Kara, a devastated expression filling his features, knowing what Kara must be feeling. He knows the pain that consumes you when you lose the love of your life and he would never wish it on anyone, especially not Kara who is like a daughter to him.

“Yes. I will fly her there and tuck her in. Then we will discuss what happened earlier and what we can do to help her through this.” The three women nod solemnly, Alex slowly releasing Kara’s hand and watches as he launches into the air gently, carrying Kara lovingly back to the house.

\--------

“She found an old t-shirt of Lena’s in her bedroom from a previous visit.” Eliza explains when they all move to the living room, each with a mug of tea or coffee. J’onn grimaces, knowing that she must have caught a whiff of Lena’s scent and it sent her into a panic.

“She wouldn’t let any of us near her.” Alex rasps and J’onn nods in understanding.

“This loss I think might have broken her this time. I have never seen her this inconsolable. Not even in the first months when she landed and came to live with us.” Eliza adds and Maggie stands abruptly, storming out of the room. Alex jumps to her feet and is quick to follow her wife outside catching the sobs that erupt from her.

“Mags…” Alex calls quietly her voice cracking as she watches her wife break.

“She chose me Alex. She fucking chose me over Lena. Do you understand how- how fucking helpless I was when Lillian gave her that ultimatum? Kara wouldn’t even look at me, she blocked out my screaming, telling her not to do it because I fucking knew what she would choose. I knew and I can’t help but wish it had been me because that kid in there is so fucking devastated, so fucking destroyed I don’t think she will be able to go on.”

Alex steps forward, her chin trembling as Maggie falls apart, spilling everything she refused to after she was rescued. Maggie shakes her head and Alex stops, knowing Maggie needs to get it off her chest.

“Having to watch the utter terror and panic that consumed her as she stared at the woman she loved more than life was the worst experience of my life, because I know that feeling. I know how much she loves Lena, because that’s how I feel about you and to even imagine making that sacrifice makes me want to die. But what is even worse than that? I-is seeing L-ena be-”

Alex is quick to catch Maggie as she collapses in a heap, sobbing hysterically as she remembers Lena’s last breath. Alex lets her tears escape, crying just as forcefully as Maggie.

“She’s gone Alex and I don’t know what to do. She shouldn’t be fucking dead! She needs to be here! With us! Fuck. She was like my little sister. We were supposed to give them away at their fucking wedding. She was so excited, her and Kara, this isn’t how it was supposed to go. I watched her die. I watched Kara unravel and hold Lena as she sobbed and begged her to stay awake, to breath. Watched her try to save her, watched her give one last kiss before she took her last breath. I watched as she tried to get her to breath again. Alex, I don’t know how to get through this. I don’t understand how Kara will ever get through it. No matter how much we help her I don’t think she will ever be the same. Because I know I will never stop seeing that, stop feeling this heart break.”

A sob rips through Alex and she buries her face in Maggie’s neck to muffle it. Maggie clutches her tighter and Alex does the same, needing reassurance that she is still here with her, that she isn’t going anywhere. She knows its selfish but she feels relieved that she hadn’t lost Maggie, but that only reminds her that Kara lost everything, and even had to make that choice, ultimately sending Lena to her death. Guilt rips through her violently and she shakes her head.

“I don’t think any of us will be the same. Especially not Kara. But we will be there for her no matter what, because I won’t lose my sister more than I have.”

\---------

The first thing I notice when I wake is the pounding of my head, my eyes sore and swollen. The next is the smell.

_Lena._

My breath stutters and I sit up abruptly, looking down at the bed in hope only to deflate and gingerly pick up the soft grey MIT t-shirt that lay next to me. Chin trembling, I shakily pull off my dirty sweatshirt and replace it with Lena’s shirt. A few tears fall but I stubbornly wipe them away, bringing the soft material to my nose so I can inhale her lingering scent. It still smells like her body wash, roses mixed with vanilla and a hint of green apple from her shampoo.

Taking a steadying breath, I stand, moving to change into a pair of black sweats that hang off my hips and move to the bathroom to wash my face with cool water, needing to sooth my sore eyes. Once done I look in the mirror for the first time since arriving in Midvale.

My hair falls in greasy waves, eyes sunken in, red and puffy with dark circles ringing them. My skin is ghostly pale and lips are chapped but I can’t find it in me to care or to shower. There is no point. Grabbing an elastic, I gather my hair on top of my head, twisting it into a messy bun before exiting the bathroom, wanting to curl up in bed once more.

Unfortunately, that doesn’t happen as Eliza is sitting on my bed waiting for me. She sends me a small smile and pats the seat next to her.

“Come here sweetie.” Clenching my jaw, I move to sit, slumping next to her and she wraps her arm around my shoulders, tugging me into her body.

“Eliza, I don’t really feel like talking.” I croak, my throat sore from my crying the night before and she nods in understanding.

“I know. That’s why we aren’t going to. I’m going to sit here and hold you like you did for me when we lost Jeremiah.”

I bite my lip, remembering climbing into Eliza’s bed at night to hug her as she cried, not wanting her to hurt alone. I nod and rest my head on her shoulder, letting her rub my back and kiss my head, listening to her steady heartbeat.

“It hurts too much.” I whisper unexpectedly, a lump forming in my throat, but no tears fall and I feel her head nod against mine.

“I know baby. Trust me I know.” I nod quickly, because she does. She lost her love too, believed he was dead for ten years and had to pick herself up and care for two daughters, had to be strong for us.

“I wish it had been me.” I rasp, confiding in her and Eliza tightens her hold impressively, if I were human I would have winced at the strength.

“I also understand that. But Lena would never want that.” I swallow harshly, knowing it is true but also because this is the first time someone has said her name aloud in a week.

“How do I go on without her? I don’t want to be here without her.”

“You take time to heal. You never forget her, never forget what she was fighting for, what she taught you and you live for her because that woman deserves to be honoured and not die in vain.”

“I will never forget her.” I hiss, sitting up abruptly and Eliza lets me, eyeing me seriously.

“I know you won’t but there will come a time when you will want to erase all the bad memories and will need to remember that without the bad there wouldn’t be any good. You need to hold onto those good memories Kara, she deserves that. She loved you with her whole being just as you do her. Never let that go no matter how much you wish to end the pain. There are so many people who are still here, who still love you Kara. Who want you to live, and help you remember Lena. We all love her too.”

“I’m empty. There is nothing in here.” I tell her forcefully, jamming a thumb into my chest and she nods slowly.

“I can’t stop seeing her dying in my arms, hearing her voice or her laugh. I dream about her and it feels so real and when I wake up that numbness is back, and I don’t want to move. I don’t want to get up without her. I understand you are all here and I love you too but this is not something I can just get over. I will never get over this.”

“I never said you need to get over it. You grieve your way, there is no time limit.  But don’t forget that you are alive, that we are all alive and that life is short, that pushing people away will only hurt you more. Talking about her will hurt in the beginning but it’s the only way to keep her memory alive, just as you explaining to Alex about your life on Krypton kept your culture and history alive. We all want to keep her in our hearts but if we stop speaking about her there is a greater chance that she will become part of the past and none of us want that. I am not telling this to hurt you, I am telling you this from experience. We stopped talking about Jeremiah, we let him be forgotten until he was found alive. I never want you to go through that, having the person you love the most be forgotten is a horrible, horrible anguish that you do not need to suffer.”

“I understand. Its just- it doesn’t feel real. It shouldn’t be real Eliza. How can she be gone?” Eliza purses her lips, tears pricking her eyes as I stare at her in confusion.

“Because you haven’t processed it yet sweetie, but when you do we will all be here for you no matter what. When reality hits its going to be excruciating but I trust that you will be strong enough to get past it.”

“I’m not so sure…” I whisper to myself so quietly Eliza misses it, which is good because I don’t want her to know the darkness that is swirling in and quickly consuming my mind.

 


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's anger surfaces for a split second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry, I've had this written for a while but couldn't think of much else to add. I decided to just post it. Its more of a filler chapter, I have better ideas for future chapters I swear.
> 
> Thank you to all you have commented and left kudos, they mean so much to me and I hope you will continue to leave them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading!

“Honey try to eat something.” Eliza says gently, pushing a plate of crackers and cheese across the counter and I look up blankly, the thought of food making my stomach clench.

“I’m not hungry.” I mumble and Eliza nods.

“Maybe not but your body needs calories. Just a few crackers okay?”

I sigh, giving in when she sends me a pleading look, knowing it will make her feel better. Slowly I chew on a cracker, my face twisting into a grimace, the cracker having no taste and too dry for my liking. Instead of commenting I eat three more until my stomach protests and Eliza slides a glass of water over to me. I sip on it, avoiding her gaze as she stands across from me.

“How did you sleep?” I shrug and wrap my arms around my stomach, gripping Lena’s shirt that hangs on my frame.

“Fine.”

“Alex and Maggie are going to head into town to pick up a few things. Would you like to go?” I stiffen and immediately shake my head.

“No.” Eliza frowns when I answer too quickly but doesn’t comment on it as Alex and Maggie walk into the kitchen.

“Hey Kar, glad you are up. Is there anything specific you want from town?” Alex asks softly and I shake my head, staring down at my water glass.

“Okay if you think of anything just text one of us and we will pick it up.”

I nod and look over when they open the front door, their hands immediately reaching for each other’s, their fingers linking naturally. Anger suddenly courses through me as I watch them walk out of the house, Alex placing a kiss on Maggie’s cheek as she goes. I inhale sharply at the sight, memories with Lena coming to the surface and I curl my hands into fists, forgetting one of them is still wrapped around the water glass.

The glass explodes, giving way to my strength and water spills everywhere. I immediately jump to my feet and Eliza quickly grabs a dish towel to soak up the water on the counter.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper, my anger vanishing, guilt replacing it immediately.

“Honey there is nothing to be sorry for. We’ve had worse. Remember the fridge door?” Eliza teases and I send her a pained grin.

“Right. Let me clean the glass up.” Before she can reply I am already zipping past her to the garbage with the broken pieces.

“How about you go lay down, I finally got that Netflix thing you and your sister kept pressuring me to get.” 

“Okay.”

\--------  

Eliza watches as Kara stares at the t.v blankly, not following the show she randomly selected and her heart sinks at the sight. She had noticed Kara’s anger at the sight of Alex and Maggie’s affection and she knows it won’t be the last of it. She fears what may happen when Kara’s restraint deteriorates and she falls victim to that anger, the rage she knows is simmering underneath the surface, held back by a fragile layer of control.

The front door opens suddenly, bringing her out of her thoughts and she sends Maggie and Alex a small smile as they walk in with bags of food.

“Hey mom. How is she?” Alex asks carefully, and Eliza sighs, moving to take a few bags from her daughter.

“As well as can be expected. She is watching Netflix.” Alex nods, a sad expression on her face.

“I’ll sit with her after we unpack this stuff.” Alex says and Eliza pauses with a box in her hand.

“Honey I know you want to help her. But I am not sure that would be the best idea.” Eliza tells her cautiously and Alex sends her a hurt look.

“What? She’s my little sister, if anyone can help her through this then its me.” Alex whispers harshly and Maggie frowns, having a feeling as to why Eliza is telling Alex this.

“That is usually the case sweetie but these circumstances are different.” Eliza tells her, sending her a pointed stare and Alex shakes her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Maggie sighs and steps up next to Alex, placing a hand on her arm.

“She lost Lena Alex. She saved me so you wouldn’t experience that. I think what your mom is saying is that Kara isn’t ready to be comforted by either of us when we are tied so closely with Lena’s death.” Alex’s face falls, understanding dawning on her and she moves to collapse in the kitchen chair.

“Then what do we do?”

“Let her come to you. Don’t force it.” Eliza tells her gently and Alex nods.

“Okay.”

\--------  

I can hear them speaking in hushed tones in the kitchen, unaware that I would be listening. I think about this morning when that anger surged through me and I bite my lip anxiously.

_Do I blame them for Lena?_

I think and immediately conclude that yes, I do. At least a little bit. Guilt fills me and I grip the necklace around my neck, running my thumb over the K and L that are intertwined.

 _She would be smacking me for thinking that_ I muse and my lips twitch at the thought before the pain returns, reminding me of that loss.

I know its irrational, Maggie didn’t choose to be kidnapped, didn’t capture Lena, or give me that ultimatum. She didn’t force me to choose Lena. She told me not to do it, but of course I did because how can I let my sister’s wife die, let my sister lose the love of her life while mine survived? I could never do that, could never be that selfish and Lena would never have forgiven me if I had been. But that doesn’t quell my anger, my jealousy that they get their happy ever after while I am left broken and alone.

Needing out of the house I speed upstairs, grabbing my phone and old camera I used for photography in high school. Taking photos always calmed me and right now I need something to take my mind off everything. Without looking back, I quickly fly out my bedroom window.


	4. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex speak. Everything falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm a dick who fails to update regularly. Procrastination at its worst here.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do please feel free to drop a kudos or leave a comment! I live for feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Lena is aware of what she must look like. Hair disheveled and greasy, clothes rumpled and skin pale. Her eyes itch painfully, desperate to close and rest but she refuses to sleep. Not until Kara wakes.

Hearing the door behind her open she glances over her shoulder and sends Alex a pained smile when the woman walks in with two mugs.

“Thought you could use it.”

Lena sighs and takes the mug gratefully with both hands bringing it to her chest as she shifts, tucking her legs under her.

“Thank you. How is it going? Any progress?” Lena asks, reluctant hope filling her as she takes in Alex but the older woman shakes her head with a grimace.

“No. She seems to be falling in deeper. Brainy is trying to enter her mind but the poison blocks anyone from getting through. God I wish I knew how to help her,” Alex rasps, tears building and the pair focus their attention on a prone Kara, laying under the sunlamps looking ghastly, her complexion paper white and lips blue, black veins coursing through her pale skin, the poison working its way closer to her heart with each passing day.

“I can’t lose her Alex,” Lena whispers, the words leaving her lips unexpectedly and she presses a hand to her eyes for a moment, quelling the tears that want to fall free. Swallowing roughly she clears her throat to remove the lump that had formed and takes a deep breath before withdrawing her hand. When she looks up again Alex is watching her with a soft look, empathy and understanding radiating from her.

“I know. And we won’t okay? We are going to do everything to save her.”

“I know. I do. Its just- its been a long week. And we keep failing to find a solution and-” Lena cuts herself off, feeling herself getting worked up and Alex stands, moving so she is crouched in front of Lena.

“Its okay. I feel the same. But we can’t let that stop us. Kara needs us to save her. To be her heroes this time. Its our job to protect her when she falls. I know we will figure it out. Especially with you around. You are a genius Luthor. You can do this. I know it. And Kara definitely knows it. She loves you more than anything and I know you feel the same. So we need to stop our moping and put on our metaphoric capes. Got it?” Alex demands and Lena nods once. Alex sends he a proud smile and pulls Lena into a tight hug. Lena sinks into Alex and wraps her arms around her future sister-in-law. Alex rubs her back soothingly and tears spring to Lena’s eyes at the gesture.

 _Just like Kara_  Lena thinks and she sucks in a shaky breath, steeling herself for the work they need to do.

“Okay lets save our girl,” Alex whispers and Lena nods squeezing Alex once before pulling back.

“Yeah,” Lena whispers and wipes her eyes as they both move to stand. “Lets do this.”

\----------

Alex is the one to find me after a few hours and I can’t say I am surprised. She knows me better than anyone. Well besides Lena but now I don’t have her, leaving Alex to reclaim the title.

“I should have known to look here first,” Alex says, taking careful steps towards me where I sit, legs dangling over the cliff with my camera pressed to my face.

“I am surprised it took you this long,” I mutter and Alex settles next to me with a small almost inaudible sigh. Staring through the lens I press my finger down and the camera shutters with a click. I pull back the camera and look at the digital image, finding the finished product to be exactly as I hoped.

A hawk gliding through the air above the tree tops with the lowered sun casting a shadow around it, the sunset a mix of pink, orange and blue. I feel Alex shift and glance over finding her worrying her lip, brows pinched as she stares out across the forest and water that lay below.

“I know you heard us,” Alex whispers, “In the kitchen. And I don’t fault you for being angry, for hating the sight of Maggie and I together. I can’t say that I understand what you are going through. I don’t think anyone does, not even mom. And I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help you. I just- I am so fucking sorry Kara.”

Alex’s eyes shimmer with unshed tears and I look away quickly when I feel my own start to fall.

“I can’t live without her Alex. Like I am physically in pain every day. She was my person. My everything and now she’s just- she just gone and I don’t understand why. I don’t understand why I have to lose everything all over again,” I rasp as my throat clogs and my tears fall faster, my breath hitching as Alex’s hand rubs my back.

“I don’t understand either Kar. This never should have happened. You deserve to be happy. To have the life with Lena that you two planned and it kills me that you lost that.”

“I just want her back. Why can’t I have her back?” I whimper and Alex is quick to slide in behind me and pull me into her chest as the first sob erupts from my chest.

“I got you,” Alex whispers, rocking me and I cling to her arms as another round of sobs rips through me. “I’ve always got you.”

\--------

“I have figured out what poison Kara has been injected with,” Brainy declares loudly as he steps into the lab where Alex and Lena are hunched over their microscopes.

“What is it?” Alex demands and Brainy purses his lips with a grimace.

“Are you aware of what is called Black Mercy?” Brainy asks and Alex freezes her pen falling from her fingers as she takes in his words.

“Yes. Um she had an encounter with it the first year she became Supergirl. That’s what it is?” Alex asks in fear and Lena inhales sharply. Kara had told her of what she saw when under and how Alex had to go into her subconscious and make her believe that world was fake. That it was her dream world and had it ripped away.

“No. But it is in the same family. It is the sister of the Black Mercy. It does the exact opposite so instead of her most desired dream it traps her in her-”

“-worst nightmare,” Alex finishes breathlessly and Lena slumps against the desk.

“Oh god,” Lena whispers and Brainy nods slowly with a pained expression on his face.

“Exactly. It is called Red Mercy. And in this case it seems to be even more potent as someone has taken the poison from the plant and injected it into Kara directly instead of the plant physically taking hold of her.”

“What does that mean?” Lena asks desperately and Brainy bows his head in remorse.

“It means we have even less time. And if Kara succumbs to her nightmare, whether commits suicide in this dream world or completely accepts her fate then there is nothing we can do.”

Alex and Lena stare at him in horror before Alex is rushing out of the lab Lena hot on her heels. Lena follows Alex into the storage area and watches as she pulls a box off the shelf violently and slams it on the floor, quickly riffling through the contents until she yanks out two wired helmets.

“Alex, I don’t think those will work the same as last time. This poison blocks her mind from any outside influence. Brainy can’t even use his telepathy,” Lena reasons and Alex glances up with a hard look.

“I know. Which is what our serum is for. If we can inject Kara with our trial cure, it could give us long enough to enter her mind, the poison getting distracted in a sense, leaving a gap for us to slip through.”

“Our serum isn’t one hundred percent Alex. What if it does more damage? We can’t afford to fail this. Fail her.”

“Lena this is our only chance. She has already been in her nightmare for a week our time. Who knows how long she has truly been experiencing it in her mind. I don’t want her suffering anymore. That is my baby sister in there and I will not leave her trapped in the worst of her nightmares any longer,” Alex says and Lena rubs her hands over her facing as she struggles to make up her mind.

“Alex,” Lena trails off desperately, letting her hands drop and Alex’s expression softens.

“Hey, we got this. Our trial has worked on our samples so just increase the dosage and it stops the poison in its tracks. Lena it will work. It has to. We are geniuses and Brainy will be there to help us enter her mind. There is less than two percent that this will go wrong. Please Lena. Trust me, trust yourself like Kara and I do.”

Lena stares at her for a minute longer before nodding once. Alex releases the breath she was holding and sends Lena a small smile.

“Come on we have a hero to save.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Red Mercy is a thing, I looked it up.


End file.
